


It's Been Awhile

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting her hand slowly, sensually make it's way up Arthur's thigh and under his night robes, Molly started to smirk. She could tell Arthur was smiling in a way that approved of what she was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Awhile

Molly loved cuddling with her husband, especially on nights like these. It was your typical cold, winter night in England and all the kids were down for the night. It was far too early for either one of the Weasley parents to go to bed so they both agreed they would start a fire and talk for a while. It seemed like they didn't get to do that as often anymore because of how much Arthur worked. So it was nice for the both of them just to catch up with each other.

As silence fell over the happy couple, Molly started to think to herself. She couldn't remember the last time her and Arthur had sex. With him always busy at work and her always taking care of the kids, they never had time to fulfill each other's needs. So she decided that tonight would be the perfect night to do so.

Letting her hand slowly, sensually make it's way up Arthur's thigh and under his night robes, Molly started to smirk. She could tell Arthur was smiling in a way that approved of what she was doing. Molly slowly let her hand wonder into Arthur's pajama pants, feeling her husband's erect manhood almost immediately. He was very well endowed, even for a Weasley. She allowed her hand to explore Arthur, enjoying the small whimpers she was getting from the red headed man sitting next to her. She was always amazed that he made made those sounds because of her but it also turned her on. But she wasn't quite ready for anything other than pleasing the man of her dreams. Allowing herself to reposition so she was sitting on her knees next to Arthur, she guided his pajama bottoms down. She immediately smiled to herself when she saw how erect her husband really was. She planted a soft kiss on the tip of his manhood, hearing a soft groan of approval in return. She then allowed him to slide between her parted lips. She had no problem getting into a slow steady rhythm because of how experienced she was. She loved pleasing her husband in this way, it brought her great happiness, in more than one way. Bobbing her head back and forth, she compensated for the flesh she wasn't able to take into her mouth. She wrapped her small hand around the base of his penis and softly squeezed it, getting another loud moan in return. She smiled as she continued to bob her head back and fourth. Just as she sensed Arthur was nearing his orgasm, she felt a soft, calloused hand make it's way up her nightgown. She felt herself become aroused again as Arthur poked two fingers into her panties and softly rubbed her clitoris. She moaned, momentarily forgetting about what she was doing. Arthur let out a soft laugh as he poked both fingers into Molly.

"Oh, Arthur," she moaned as she became limp from so much pleasure. Arthur laughed again. He enjoyed pleasuring her like this. It wasn't often that he was able to. Taking his fingers swiftly out of his wife, he wrapped his calloused, worn out hands around both of her hips and lifted her up so she was straddling him. He pulled her panties off and let them fall to the ground. Almost immediately, he pulled her nightgown up over her head so he was staring at her nearly naked body. The nightgown fell to the grown as he eyed her body, his personal Venus. He then swiftly undid her bra, her heavy breasts tumbling down. The bra, like the rest of Molly's clothes, fell to the ground as Arthur cupped Molly's breasts. She tossed her head back in pleasure as his thumbs rubbed over her hardened nipples. Feeling the urge to have her husband inside of her, Molly softly grabbed Arthur's penis and guided it to her womanhood, sensually rubbing it against her clitoris. Both husband and wife let out a moan of pure pleasure. Molly immediately allowed Arthur into her, wiggling her hips in a way she knew drove her husband crazy. Arthur moaned in a way Molly had never heard him moan. She smiled to herself as she thrusted her hips rhythmically. Arthur matched her thrust for thrust as his hands wondered back to her breasts, softly cupping them as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside his wife of twelve years. Molly bent forward and planted a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. He poked his tongue into her mouth, losing himself in the kiss.

As his orgasm neared, he parted from the passionate kiss he was sharing with Molly and threw his head back in pleasure. His hands then went to Molly's hips as they continued to thrust. A few seconds later, he felt Molly's orgasm take her. He continued to thrust erratically as he pulled Molly down for another steamy kiss, seeking his own release, which came seconds later. When it took him, he broke their kiss and let out another loud moan.

Molly collapsed on top of Arthur, overcome with pleasure. When she gathered herself, she gently moved so she was sitting on the couch next to Arthur, cuddled into him again.

"That was brilliant," she said as Arthur grabbed his wand from the side table and accioed a blanket, draping it over the two of them.

"It was, Mollywobbles," Arthur agreed as he wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulder and yawned.

"I love you, Arthur," Molly said sleepily.

"I love you too," Arthur replied and with that, the couple fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
